uk_charts_archivefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Hotchoc26/Hotchoc26's Chart Predictions Archive (Games 1-15)
Hi and welcome to my Chart Predictions Archive. Here you will find the archive of my chart predictions for each week. The correct predictions are in bold. 29/06/2013 Scores (total scores for 3 players are in brackets) Taylor jago 16.06: 9 (9) NicholasBBQ32: 10 (10) Hotchoc26: 10 (10) Predictions (10/100 correct) 1. Jason Derulo - The Other Side (NEW) 2. Robin Thicke feat. T.I. and Pharrell Williams - Blurred Lines (down 1) 3. Naughty Boy feat. Sam Smith - La La La (down 1) 4. Passenger - Let Her Go (down 1) 5. Dizzee Rascal feat. Robbie Williams - Goin' Crazy (NEW) 6. Daft Punk feat. Pharrell Williams - Get Lucky (down 2) 7. Olly Murs - Dear Darlin' (down 2) 8. Taylor Swift feat. Ed Sheeran - Everything Has Changed (down 1) 9. Jessie J feat. Big Sean and Dizzee Rascal - Wild (down 3) 10. Leah McFall - I Will Survive (down 2) 11. Macklemore & Ryan Lewis feat. Ray Darlton - Can't Hold Us (non-mover) 12. Tom Odell - Another Love (re-entry) 13. Fuse ODJ - Antenna (down 3) 14. Bruno Mars - Treasure (down 1) 15. Wiley feat. Tinchy Stryder and Angel - Lights On (down 6) 16. Rudimental feat. Ella Eyre - Waiting All Night (down 4) 17. Armin van Buuren - This Is What It Feels Like (down 3) 18. Demi Lovato - Heart Attack (non-mover) 19. i dont care i love it - remix junkies 20. London Grammar - Wasting My Young Years (new) 21. so good to me 22. we own it 23. pompeii 24. play hard 25. carry you 26. beautiful 27. i need your love 28. radioactive 29. ho hey 30. gentleman 31. killing me softly 32. you & me 33. just give me a reason 34. i'm yours 35. crazy kids 36. love like this 37. thrift shop 38. when i was your man 39. ghetto supastar 40. feel the love 41. laura palmer 42. little talks 43. as your friend 44. latch 45. thatpower 46. one more time 47. million voices 48. gangnam style 49. live it up 50. blackout 51. 22 52. endorphins 53. live your live 54. i knew you were trouble 55. diamonds 56. i could be the one 57. hall of fame 58. bom bom 59. read all about it pt 3 60. feel this moment 61. i love it i dont care venus palermo 62. when i was your man mike ward 63. locked out of heaven 64. stay 65. young and beautiful 66. iris 67. liquid lunch 68. troublemaker 69. work 70. 99 problems 71. hotel california 72. the man who can't be moved 73. tiny dancer 74. army of two 75. high hopes 76. radiate 77. mr brightside 78. dedication to my ex 79. chocolate 80. i love it glee cast 81. millionaires 82. soothe my soul 83. easy lover 84. ordinary people 85. how ya doin 86. one way or another 87. ready or not 88. if you could see me now 89. halo 90. uprising 91. titanium 92. i will wait 93. slip 94. uprising 95. mockinbird 96. clarity 97. forget you 98. power trip 99. wake me up avicii 100. bangarang 06/07/2013 Scores (total scores for 3 players are in brackets) Taylor jago 16.06: 10 '''(19) NicholasBBQ32: 9 (19) Hotchoc26: 8 (18) Predictions (8/100 correct) (Note: I accidentally predicted The Other Side at 8 and 9, but thankfully they were both wrong!) '''1. i love it 2. wake me up 3. blurred lines 4. bang bang 5. la la la 6. walks like rihanna 7. get lucky 8. the other side 9. the other side 10. goin crazy 11. dear darlin 12. another love 13. wild 14. everything has changed 15. treasure 16. antenna 17. can't hold us 18. play hard 19. do i wanna know? 20. heart attack 21. lights on 22. my immortal (NEW) 23. waiting all night 24. i will always love you (NEW) 25. this is what it feels like 26. i will survive 27. beautiful 28. so good to me 29. can't get enough (NEW) 30. pompeii 31. my immortal (RE-ENTRY) 32. Hall of fame (RE-ENTRY) 33. we own it 34. ho hey 35. radioactive 36. killing me softly 37. gentleman 38. just give me a reason 39. i need your love 40. i'm yours 41. you & me 42. high hopes 43. black skinhead 44. mirrors 45. hey porsche 46. still into you 47. white noise 48. laura palmer 49. summertime 50. crazy kids 51. wasting my young years 52. carry you 53. thrift shop 54. feel the love 55. when i was your man 56. love like this 57. high hopes 58. ghetto supastar 59. #thatPower 60. diamonds 61. soundbwoy 62. gangnam style 63. young and beautiful 64. when i was your man (mike ward) 65. one more time 66. gangnam style 67. i could be the one 68. 22 69. stay 70. little talks 71. locked out of heaven 72. picking up the pieces 73. what about us 74. i knew you were trouble 75. scream & shout 76. the way i tend to be 77. don't let go cleo higgins 78. iris 79. mr brightside 80. endorphins 81. dancing in the dark bruce 82. ready or not 83. troublemaker 84. edm death machine 85. millionaires 86. new slaves 87. i will wait 88. power trip 89. liquid lunch 90. power trip 91. metropolis - owl city 92. reload - sebastian ingrosso and tommy trash 93. power glove (re-entry) 94. read all about it pt 3 95. army of two 96. home gabrielle aplin 97. are you getting enough pro green 98. right here - rudimental (re-entry) 99. blackout 100. levels - avicii (re-entry) 13/07/2013 Scores (total scores for 3 players are in brackets) Taylor jago 16.06: 8 (27) NicholasBBQ32: - (19) Hotchoc26: 9''' (27) Predictions (9/100 correct) (Note: I made yet another mistake putting two number 29s on the chart, but neither were correct anyway...) '''1. Love Me Again by John Newman (NEW) 2. I Love It by Icona Pop ft. Charli XCX (down 1) 3. Blurred Lines (down 1) 4. Bang Bang (down 1) 5. La La La (non-mover) 6. Lighters (The One) (NEW) 7. Let Her Go (down 1) 8. Lost & Not Found (up 7) 9. Gentleman by The Saturdays (NEW) 10. The Other Side (down 3) 11. Get Lucky (down 3) 12. Walks Like Rihanna (down 8) 13. Dear Darlin' (down 3) 14. Wild (down 3) 15. Everything Has Changed (down 2) 16. Treasure (down 2) 17. Another Love (down 5) 18. Goin' Crazy (down 9) 19. Play Hard (non-mover) 20. Can't Hold Us (down 3) 21. Do I Wanna Know (down 3) 22. Antenna (down 6) 23. Waiting All Night (down 2) 24. Heart Attack (down 4) 25. Pompeii (non-mover) 26. Ho Hey (up 1) 27. So Good To Me (down 1) 28. This Is What It Feels Like (down 5) 29. Beautiful (down 6) 29. I Will Wait (up 57) 30. Lights On (down 6) 31. Crazy Kids (up 4) 32. Turn Me Out (NEW) 33. Radioactive (down 3) 34. Wake Me Up by Spark Productions Tribute (up 50) 35. We Own It (down 7) 36. Feel The Love (up 2) 37. Broken by Jake Bugg (up 19) 38. Just Give Me A Reason (down 2) 39. Black Skinhead (non-mover) 40. Gentleman by PSY (down 8) 41. My Immortal by Andrea Bigley (down 11) 42. I Need Your Love (down 8) 43. My Immortal by Evenescence (down 3) 44. Hall Of Fame (down 3) 45. Can't Get Enough (down 8) 46. Thrift Shop (down 2) 47. I Will Always Love You by Leah McFall (down 4) 48. I Will Survive (down 17) 49. When I Was Your Man by Bruno Mars (down 4) 50. Laura Palmer (down 3) 51. The Way I Tend To Be (up 6) 52. #thatPower (up 2) 53. Mirrors (non-mover) 54. Need U (100%) (down 2) 55. Killing Me Softly (down 5) 56. You & Me (down 14) 57. Opposite by Biffy Clyro (down 8) 58. A Thousand Years by Christina Perri (down 7) 59. Wasting My Young Years (down 11) 60. Hey Porsche (down 5) 61. Little Talks (down 2) 62. I'm Yours (down 29) 63. White Noise (down 3) 64. I Knew You Were Trouble (up 13) 65. I Could Be The One (up 2) 66. Troublemaker (up 9) 67. Scream & Shout (down 3) 68. What About Us (down 2) 69. Young and Beautiful (down 4) 70. Carry You (down 24) 71. One More Time (62) 72. Gangnam Style (down 9) 73. Ready or Not (down 4) 74. Love Like This (down 16) 75. Titanium (down 4) 76. Bring Me To Life (up 16) 77. Bom Bom (down 9) 78. Latch (up 2) 79. Diamonds (down 5) 80. Close Your Eyes (up 13) 81. Don't Think They Know (up 13) 82. 99 Problems (up 5) 83. Tiny Dancer (Hold Me Closer) (up 13) 84. Locked Out Of Heaven (down 5) 85. Still Into You (down 13) 86. Don't You Worry Child (down 4) 87. High Hopes (down 17) 88. Millionaires by The Script (RE-ENTRY) 89. Attracting Flies (RE-ENTRY) 90. Read All About It Pt 3 (down 2) 91. 22 (down 8) 92. Levels by Avicii (RE-ENTRY) 93. Right Now by Rihanna (RE-ENTRY) 94. It's You by Duck Sauce (NEW) 95. Feel This Moment (down 14) 96. R U Mine (up 3) 97. Live Your Life (down 19) 98. Stay (down 7) 99. Soundbwoy (down 26) 100. EDM Death Machine by Knife Party (NEW) Dropouts Candy (100) Ho Hey by Andrea Begley (98) Endorphins (97) Army Of Two (95) Lightning Bolt (90) Life On Mars (89) Mr Brightside (85) I Don't Care I Love It by New Music Masters (61) 20/07/2013 Scores (total scores for 3 players are in brackets) Taylor jago 16.06: (27) NicholasBBQ32: (19) Hotchoc26: (27) Predictions (X/100 correct) I hate to predict Blurred Lines to be No. 1 again but I don't think Love Me Again is strong enough to stay No. 1 for another week! #(2) Blurred Lines - Robin Thicke ft. T.I. & Pharrell Williams #(1) Love Me Again - John Newman #(NEW) Reload - Sebastian Ingrosso, Tommy Trash & John Martin #(3) I Love It - Icona Pop ft. Charli XCX #(4) Bang Bang - will.i.am #(NEW) Brokenhearted - Lawson ft. B.o.B #(5) La La La - Naughty Boy ft. Sam Smith #(7) Let Her Go - Passenger #(8) The Other Side - Jason Derulo #(10) Get Lucky - Daft Punk ft. Pharrell Williams #(NEW) Bounce - Iggy Azalea #(9) Lost & Not Found - Chase & Status ft. Louis M^ttrs #(13) Wild - Jessie J ft. Big Sean & Dizzee Rascal #(6) Lighters (The One) - Gabz #(12) Dear Darlin' - Olly Murs #(18) Play Hard - David Guetta ft. Ne-Yo & Akon #(17) Treasure - Bruno Mars #(15) Everything Has Changed - Taylor Swift ft. Ed Sheeran #(NEW) What Love Is Made Of - Katy B #(11) Walks Like Rihanna - The Wanted #(NEW) Ring A Ling - Sneakbo #(16) Another Love - Tom Odell #(19) Do I Wanna Know - Arctic Monkeys #(21) Antenna - Fuse ODG #(22) Can't Hold Us - Macklemore & Ryan Lewis ft. Ray Dalton #(NEW) Holy Grail - Jay-Z ft. Justin Timberlake #(27) Crazy Kids - K$sha ft. will.i.am #(23) Waiting All Night - Rudimental ft. Ella Eyre #(20) Goin' Crazy - Dizzee Rascal ft. Robbie Williams #(24) Heart Attack - Demi Lovato #(14) Gentleman - The Saturdays #(35) Wake Me Up - Spark Productions & Aloe Blacc Tribute #(26) Pompeii - Bastille #(28) #Beautiful - Mariah Carey ft. Miguel #(59) True Love - P!nk ft. Lily Allen BBC named Lily Allen Lily Rose Cooper, the real name of Lily Allen #(25) Ho Hey - The Lumineers #(29) This Is What It Feels Like - Armin van Buuren ft. Trevor Guthrie #(30) So Good To Me - Chris Malinchak #(34) Black Skinhead - Kayne West #(36) Radioactive - Imagine Dragons #(33) We Own It (Fast & Furious) - 2 Chainz ft. Wiz Khalifa #(37) Just Give Me A Reason - P!nk ft. Nate Ruess #(39) I Need Your Love - Calvin Harris ft. Ellie Goulding #(38) Feel The Love - Rudimental ft. John Newman #(69) Calling - Lewis Watson #(NEW) EDM Death Machine - Knife Party #(32) Lights On - Wiley ft. Angel & Tinchy Stryder #(43) Thrift Shop - Macklemore & Ryan Lewis ft. Wanz #(48) When I Was Your Man - Bruno Mars #(50) Hall Of Fame - The Script ft. will.i.am #(40) Turn Me Out - Russ Chimes #(42) Laura Palmer - Bastille #(46) You & Me - Disclosure ft. Eliza Doolittle #(41) Gentleman - PSY #(31) I Will Wait - Mumford & Sons #(57) R U Mine - Arctic Monkeys #(55) Mirrors - Justin Timberlake #(54) Need U (100%) #(53) Little Talks - Of Monsters & Men #(49) Show Me Love - Steve Angello & Laidback Luke #(44) Broken - Jake Bugg #(83) Alive - Empire Of The Sun #(51) I Don't Care I Love It - New Music Masters #(100) Only Love - Ben Howard #(99) Purple Pills - D12 #(80) The Cave - Mumford & Sons #(76) Babel - Mumford & Sons #(74) Lightning Bolt - Jake Bugg #(47) Little Lion Man - Munford & Sons #(63) A Thousand Years - Christina Perri #(67) Gangnam Style - PSY #(72) Close Your Eyes - Michael Buble #(65) One More Time - Daft Punk #(45) Viva La Vida - Coldplay #(71) I Could Be The One - Avicii Vs Nicky Romero #(68) White Noise - Disclosure ft. AlunaGeorge #(61) Better Together - Jack Johnson #(60) The Way I Tend To Be - Frank Turner #(70) Don't You Worry Child - Swedish House Mafia ft. John Martin #(56) Hot Right Now - DJ Fresh ft. Rita Ora #(62) In Too Deep - Sum 41 #(75) Scream & Shout - will.i.am ft. Britney Spears #(78) Hey Porsche - Nelly #(84) Troublemaker - Olly Murs #(82) Titanium - David Guetta ft. Sia #(89) Locked Out Of Heaven - Bruno Mars #(94) Hold You - Gyptian #(93) Starz In Their Eyes - Just Jack #(90) Million Voices - Otto Knows #(77) I Bet You Look Good On The Dancefloor #(RE-ENTRY) Suit & Tie - Justin Timberlake ft. Jay-Z #(64) I'm Yours - Jason Mraz #(58) Big Girls Don't Cry - Fergie #(66) Carry You - Union J #(RE-ENTRY) One (Your Name) - Swedish House Mafia ft. John Martin #(86) Run - Leona Lewis #(87) What About Us - The Saturdays ft. Sean Paul #(73) Opposite - Billy Clyro #(85) 99 Problems - Jay-Z #(88) Diamonds - Rihanna Dropouts 81. Wasting My Young Years - London Grammar 92. Bump 'N' Grind - R Kelly 95. Falling - Haim 96. 22 - Taylor Swift 97. I Knew You Were Trouble - Taylor Swift 98. Love Like This - Kodaline 27/07/2013 Misses by 1 (brackets are the predicted positions) Total: 46 (wow, I can't believe I could have got 46 more points than I did on my predictions!) Total 'would-have-been' points: 73 29/06/2013 1. Blurred Lines (2) 2. The Other Side (1) 8. Wild (9) 9. Everything Has Changed (8) 16. Lights On (15) 17. Waiting All Night (16) 18. This Is What It Feels Like (17) 19. Heart Attack (18) 23. We Own It (22) 24. Pompeii (23) 28. Ho Hey (29) 32. Just Give Me A Reason (33) 33. I'm Yours (34) 39. Feel The Love (40) 40. Ghetto Supastar (39) 56. Diamonds (55) 91. I Will Wait (92) Total: 17 Would have been: 27 06/07/2013 2. Blurred Lines (predicted 3) 7. The Other Side (accidentally predicted it 8 and 9) 8. Get Lucky (predicted 7) 9. Goin' Crazy (predicted 10) 10. Dear Darlin' (predicted 11) 13. Everything Has Changed (predicted 14) 14. Treasure (predicted 15) 18. Do I Wanna Know? (predicted 19) 19. Play Hard (predicted 18) 42. You & Me (predicted 41) 47. Laura Palmer (predicted 48) 63. Gangnam Style (predicted 62) Total: 12 Would have been: 20 13/07/2013 2. Blurred Lines (predicted 3) 3. I Love It (I Don't Care) (2) 9. Lost & Not Found (8) 10. Get Lucky (11) 11. Walks Like Rihanna (12) 12. Dear Darlin' (13) 13. Wild (14) 16. Another Love (17) 17. Treasure (16) 18. Play Hard (19) 21. Antenna (22) 25. Ho Hey (26) 26. Pompeii (25) 28. Beautiful (29) 29. This Is What It Feels Like (28) 37. Just Give Me A Reason (38) 41. Gentleman - PSY (40) 48. When I Was Your Man - Bruno Mars (49) Total: 17 Would have been: 26 Category:Blog posts